


I told you you'd beg.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in response to someone's fanart and also I wrote this in half an hour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I told you you'd beg.

 

“Dean, please, I can do it. You did it to me just a couple days ago.” Sam tries once again to get his soap filled hands to Dean’s hair.

 

“My hair isn’t as dirty as yours, just let me wash it myself.” Dean sighs, wishing Sam would stop worrying so much about him, he bruised his ribs- not gotten himself killed.

“Dean.” Sam looks at his brother with puppy dog eyes, knowing how hard they are to resist.

“Ugh. Fine! Just wash my damned hair.” He sighs, putting his arms down so Sam can reach his hair. “But I better get something good in return.”

Sam smirks, lathering the shampoo. “Don’t you always? You’re like a whore. Moaning, begging me to just fuck you.”

Dean watches Sam with a hungry eye, “I’m allowed to beg for what I want.” He shrugs, carefully soaping up his ribcage and trying to contain the winces.

Sam nods, an approving smile aimed at his brother. “Damn right you can. “ He examines his work, turning Dean so he is under the shower’s drizzling spray. “I expect it from you.”

Dean takes a shuttering breath as they climb from the shower and dry off, Sam lightly patting Dean’s ribs dry and taking note of a new bruise on his thigh. Dean runs a hand through his hair as he walks toward his duffel bag to find clothes. “Damn Sammy.” He takes a shallow breath as his brother kisses his neck from behind.

“Come on.” Sam whispers as he pulls Dean slowly toward the footstool near the couch, he runs his fingers down Dean’s stomach, touching as much skin as possible. Sam turns Dean to face him and appreciates the view as he scans his brother from head to toe.

“Jesus Christ. Sam.” Dean almost whines as Sam takes his freaking time to kiss and tease every bit of open skin his brother has until his velvet lips envelop the head of Dean’s cock. He sucks ever so slightly to bring his brother into his control. He bobs a few times, running his tongue along the bottom of Dean’s erection. “Please, don’t stop.” Dean whispers as Sam pulls away from him and lies him down.

“I won’t De. Just let me grab something.” Sam kisses at his older brother’s navel before getting up and rustling around in his duffel bag.

“Come back Sam.” Dean almost whines as he tries to reach his dick and jack it.

“Hey. No. You don’t get to touch yourself. That’s my job.” Sam softly scolds his brother and moves his hand away. “I just grabbed the lube. No big deal.” Sam chuckles, running a finger along Dean’s perineum and fondling his balls. “I want you to come untouched…relatively.” Sam slicks up two of his fingers and runs them down Dean’s taint before rubbing at the muscle around his entrance until it can accept them. He slowly takes Dean’s balls into his mouth, biting softly to give a wonderful feeling.

Dean whimpers, spouting a stream of “Please.” “God Sam” “More.” And other expletives until Sam can feel his brother’s body clench around his fingers, telling Sam that he’s close.

Sam takes his fingers slowly from Dean’s hole, ignoring the whimpers and cusses before he teases Dean’s perineum and Dean comes on his stomach. Sam looks up at him and smiles, waiting for a few seconds before he starts to stroke himself to fullness. He smirks at his brother’s expectant face before pulling their mouths together. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
